


Almost

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine ring in 2011 together by watching Times Square on TV, and all Kurt can think about is kissing him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3389206.html?thread=112874262#t112874262) lj.

"Two more minutes!"  
  
The Warblers had somehow managed to all squeeze themselves into Thad's dorm room to watch the New Year's Eve Bash on TV. Kurt had taken a seat between the wall and the bed, hoping that none of the other boys would try and squish themselves next to him. He liked having a personal bubble, thank you very much.  
  
Blaine obviously didn't mind.  
  
The minute he had set down the chips on Thad's desk, he had scrambled after Kurt and squeezed himself into the tiny space so that their sides were smushed together. Kurt's face had flared instantly, but Blaine didn't notice. They'd spent the past two hours side by side, Blaine continually reaching over Kurt to get the food that Jeff was passing him, his face only inches from Kurt's, and Kurt had to try incredbly hard not to reach out and lick -- uh, wipe -- the bit of dip on the corner of Blaine's mouth.  
  
Blaine smiled at him. "I know we're a little rowdy, but you have to admit, this is pretty awesome." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt couldn't help but duck his head. If his face got any redder, someone would probably start calling an ambulance.  
  
"One more minute!" Jeff bounced on the bed, surprising Kurt and toppling him into Blaine's lap.   
  
"Whoa there!" Blaine laughed and helped Kurt get back up. Their gazes locked, and Kurt was pretty sure that he had stopped breathing. Blaine's eyes dropped to his lips, and Kurt automatically licked them.   
  
"Is -- is there something on my face?"  
  
Blaine swallowed. "Uh, no. You're... fine."  
  
"Ten! Nine! Eight!"  
  
Kurt's heart was beating way too fast. His palms were sweaty, and he couldn't look away from Blaine's face. Blaine seemed to be having the same problems.  
  
Was he going to...?  
  
"Two! One! Happy 2011!" The Warblers jumped up simultaneously and cheered.   
  
The spell was broken. Blaine's face split into a grin.   
  
"Happy New Year, Kurt," he said, getting up, then looking down and offering him a hand. Kurt took it, and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. He returned the embrace and sighed. Maybe next year.


End file.
